Diary of a Dead Man
by Crazy Squee
Summary: A journal found by a Terran salvage team after Kerrigan's assualt on Korhal. pg13 for language.
1. Week 1

Diary of A Dead Man  
  
  
  
By: Wise Man John  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or related characters and titles. If I did, we'd all be playing StarCraft 2, and its expansion, which wouldn't be a MMORPG. I don't own the Whopper either.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
The following document is a journal found in the ruins of Korhal by Salvage Team #32. The entire text is unedited, and some of it was just plain indecipherable, which will be specified as '[undecipherable]'. The team managed to find the entire document, but some pages were scattered about the area and/or too bloodstained to read. The title page was in complete shreds, and therefore they could not discover to whom the journal belonged to. The journal is as follows:  
  
Day 1:  
  
My first day on Korhal. This is a strange and barren planet, and I don't know how much wildlife lives here. The rest of my squad and I passed several Terran vehicles and Infantry armors scattered about the area during our patrol of the base's perimeter, and they were all buried in sand. Outside the base is a cold, desolate, unforgiving land, but inside of the base it is a whole different story. The military controls most everything behind the walls, but there is a decent sized area specified for Civilian use. This area included several merchants, restaurants (which are really good, but some [undecipherable]). There are also plenty of residential areas; I'd say the population of civies is about 120, give or take. My squad leader is really strict about bed time, and we get a whole bunker to ourselves. In fact, he just said lights—  
  
Day 2:  
  
The base was under attack today by the Zerg. They didn't get anywhere near the inside of the base, but did manage to catch some casualties among the Terran ranks; two Firebats and a Medic. Poor Johnny. No one died on our side of the wall though, save for several Zerglings that got too close to the bunker. The results weren't so good for a smaller outpost about five miles from us. They were completely wiped out. A casualty report stated the body count was 55. Damn [undecipherable]. We aren't sure of the exact size of the attack force for this reason. We might figure that out by tomorrow. Good night.  
  
Day 3:  
  
Nothing much happened today. I've just had a lot of time to think about, well, everything. I miss my wife, and kids. Well, at least I know that the burger joint three blocks away is any good. That was the best burger I've ever eaten. And the fries, mmhmm! What was it called? Oh yeah, the Whopper. I've also had plenty of time to ponder my dream last night. I was in my bunker, and the Zerg were attacking. Hundreds upon thousands of Zerglings, Hydralisks, Gaurdians, and Ultralisks were assaulting the base. I looked around, only to see death wherever I turned. They were tearing everything apart. I could feel the heat from the flames, the humidity of the air. I was writing in my journal, for some reason, and the rest of my squad were covering me. I remember I looked up, and there was the hideous face of a Zergling, about to rip me in half. I fell, still alive, and looked at one last figure before I woke up. I couldn't place my finger on who it was, but I knew it was a Terran female, or at least was, and she looked like a former commanding officer, who was killed in battle. I hope I don't dream this dream again.  
  
Day 4:  
  
Arcturus Mengsk, our emperor, took a visit to us, personally. Or, our squad leader rather. [undecipherable sentence]. He says he's going to improve living conditions (yeah right!) to the point where no one is ever sleepless at night. I've never had a problem with sleeping, but the last two nights I've woken up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. I dreamt the dream about the attack again last night. On a different note, the Zerg attack was determined as a renegade Cerebrate, and there was about 300 Zerglings attacking. The officials also managed to save a lot of equipment from the small outpost that was attacked, mostly ammo, but it's all good. The poor souls never had a chance.  
  
Day 5:  
  
I dreamt the dream again. I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, and screaming my head off. It didn't wake anyone up, but it sure freaked me out. I got some sleeping medication earlier today. The dream was slightly different though. I remember it was specifically night time, and we had a radio signal saying we were under attack. And after the Zerg came in view of me and my squad, I continued to write in my journal. I don't understand this part. The rest of my squad were protecting me and my journal as if it meant their lives. Once they were all torn to shreds, the Zerg came for me. On a more non-freakish note, I'm beginning to notice the Medic who sits across from me keeps looking at me. I just look up from this journal, and she tries to look away and find something to busy herself with. I found her name is Sam, short for Samantha. Oh well. I'm happily married, so she can't have me, even though I am such a good looking and charming and funny guy. She is pretty hot though…  
  
Day 6:  
  
Well I had a [undecipherable] night last night. I didn't dream anything, but then again I didn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't sleep. I even took double dose of my medication [undecipherable]. Mike is really pissing me off lately. He's the marine who sleeps in the upper bunk from me. He'll spend all night slamming something (or someone) against his bed, thus sending shockwaves down to mine. I swear, if he does it one more time, I'm gonna kill him.  
  
Day 7:  
  
Ah, I had a peaceful sleep last night, what with no Mike smashing the bed with whatever it was. He got transferred to another bunker, thank God. I was this || close to killing him. Sam finally hit on me earlier, and I reluctantly turned her down, declaring my marriage a happy one. Which reminds me, when was the last letter I got from my wife? I hope everything's alright. I should write her later.  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Well, there's chapter 1 for ya! I'll try to post chapters as a full week about the Terran's stay on Korhal. Stay tuned for wk 2! 


	2. Week 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft or related titles and characters.

**_Diary of a Dead Man (cont'd)_**

Wise Man John

Day 8:

Today was a good day, in the general scheme of things.  I finally wrote to my wife, Martha, telling her I missed her and all that good stuff.  Still no reply, though.  I went on patrol around the base alone earlier.  I found something that looked like a scorpion or something like that.  A very weird scorpion.  It's called a Scantid, I think.  I blew its face off.  I felt a peculiar feeling of pleasure in killing the harmless thing.  Strange.

Day 9:

More Zerg attacked today.  [the rest of the entry is undecipherable]

Day 10:

Whoo, I had a good time last night.  Drank some beer, watched some pigskin, oh yeah.  I heard about some more Zerglings attacking an outpost not far from my bunker.  Kind of a close call, considering the lings made it past at least two solid lines of defense… I didn't get visual confirmation, but I think I'll keep my gun close at night.

Day 11:

I dreamt the dream again.  I felt the heat of the flames, heard the screams of the dead and the dying, and smelt the smell of death.  I think I'm still shuddering from the images burned into my mind from that dream.  I saw the Terran lieutenant again.  I sketched it and searched the Adjutant's database for a matching picture.  Sarah Kerrigan, K.I.A.  Maybe I'm shuddering from the thought of Zerg reincarnation.  I'd rather not think about it.

Day 12:

The Zerg attack.  Information reports that they've made a base in the area north of our main base.  General Duke, ([undecipherable]) has already sent several small attack forces to eliminate the Zerg concentration, but they've all failed.  He's started a nuking campaign that just might work against the fiends.  We haven't received word on that yet.  Since the Zerg are so far from us, we haven't been totally mobilized.  I do suspect the Zerg have some way to bypass half of the planet's defense, but I can't contact the General to pitch the idea due to emergency usage.  I hope I can get some sleep; they've got really loud alarms if I have to wake up.

Day 13:

The nukes failed.  The Zerg have stopped their assault temporarily.  We don't know what they'll do next.  I feel guilty waiting around as the outposts closer to their base are wiped out one by one.  On a far merrier note, I've received word that Fenix is coming to help us out.  He's already constructed a decent base in a single night.  It'll take the Zerg a while to get through that.  Hordes of Zealots, Dragoons, and Scouts are surrounding our base.  The civilians have finally gotten the hint to leave; now the inside of the base looks like a ghost town.  They all evacuated within three hours.  Amazing how fast people can be when their lives are at stake.  Unfortuanately, there aren't enough more transports to get all of the military people out.  I think I'm going to go insane waiting for something to happen, knowing that humans all over the planet are dying.  Only time will tell.

Day 14:

This is it.  I can see the Zerg forces from here.  I've got my gun by my side, impatiently waiting for them to come in range.  It's begun.  Firing of guns all around me, Zerglings breaking through the front most lines, drawing ever nearer to my bunker.  I'm not sure if I can handle the pressure any longer------

[the next few lines are written in an obviously different handwriting style]

DEAR GOD!! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!  WE'LL BE OVERRUN IN A MATTER OF MINUTES!  I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY!  NOT LIKE THIS~~~~~-==-=-==---~~

Ah, it feels good to finally finish a fic after so long.  Sorry for any inconvenience, but I've been busy playing PS for the last week, so I haven't got any fic work done, but I feel better finishing one up.  I kind of got sick of this fic after a while, and I've seen a bunch of other 'from the marine's perspective' kind of fics, and I have to say one really stands out, though I can't think of it.  Well, I'll be working hard on the rest of my fics in progress for a while, so see ya later!  --Wise Man John


End file.
